<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything For Her by Slouchtonirvana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270098">Anything For Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slouchtonirvana/pseuds/Slouchtonirvana'>Slouchtonirvana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abortion, Canon-Typical Violence, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slouchtonirvana/pseuds/Slouchtonirvana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, some canon some not. This takes place as the story says, kinda along the timeline of the main quest. Glowing Sea and all that. This is a side story, just an idea I had. Hancock was the first companion I fell in love with in this game, and I have had this fic sitting around for a while. I believe Hancock would be doing constant consent checks and just an overall swell guy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Sole Survivor (Fallout)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Chapter, just fluffy and smutty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John stood on his balcony, and watched Sole enter the gate. He knew she just came from meeting with Valentine about what they had found in the Glowing Sea. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he pushed out the thought that she just used him to go to the radioactive sea due to his tolerance for it, and just tried to remember that she wanted him to go, not Valentine or Preston. </p><p>He thought about her struggling with the power armor as they fought a death claw, and the rage he felt as the death claw grabbed her and threw her down. He pulled the bottle of bourbon in his hand up to his lips, and gulped it down as he watched her walk to the memory den. What business would she have there? Realizing his stalker-like behavior, he moved back inside and sat on the couch in his office. She will come eventually, she always does. Sipping on the booze and staring at the door, his mind wandered to the time over a month before. The night they state there, in the old State house together, preparing to head out to the deadly Glowing Sea the next morning. </p><p> </p><p>Sole had been running around, gathering items, preparing food and chems for the trip and making sure they were stocked on as much as possible. She had used all of her caps to purchase stimpacks and any other healing devices, and any chem that would give her an advantage in battle. Hancock had sat on the same couch, watching her with a smirk on his face. “Damn, Sunshine, you are making me dizzy with all of that running around you are doing,” he said. </p><p>She sighed. “I know, I am just so nervous. I got enough RadX and Radaway for an army but I keep thinking, will it be enough? I have no idea what we are going into. You have been kinda vague on this Glowing Sea area, and all I know is everyone is trying to talk me out of it.”</p><p>He took a hit of the Jet that sat beside him, his own nerves going crazy. “Well, you have been vague with me on why we are going there. The Glowing Sea is apparently ground zero for where the nuclear bombs hit during the Great War over 200 years ago. To this day, it is the most irradiated area, deadly to humans and many monsters alike. No one who goes in makes it out alive. There are creatures in there that we have never even heard of. I will be fine, because as a ghoul, I am immune to radiation. That won’t matter when we come across a Deathclaw on Psycho, but we'll burn that bridge when we get there, doll,” he said to her, kindly but in a matter of fact tone. </p><p>She did not respond, but kept moving and making things, shoving them in her bag. She finally sat down next to him on the couch, and inhaled a hit of the Jet he had in his hands. He knew she only used chems when she needed an extra kick in a battle, so if she was taking it now, she really needed it. He reached out a friendly hand to clap on her shoulder. “So, dollface, what’s the plan?”</p><p>She sat up, back straight, looking straight forward. He smiled to himself, she means business. “Alright. Tomorrow morning, as soon as the sun shows its face, we head out. First stop at the Sanctuary settlement so I can pick up the power armor. That will be my best protection from the radiation. Sturges is fixing it up according to my plans as best as possible. From there, we head out to Tenpines settlement to gather up some spare lead that I may need to repair any damage that may happen to the power armor, and then we head to the Glowing Sea. We should make the edge of the Glowing Sea by nightfall, in which we will head directly in. There are no settlements around. My Pip-Boy is showing nothing inside the Glowing Sea as far as settlements or anything, so we need to be prepared to not be able to stop for a long time.”</p><p>Hancock gave her shoulder a squeeze before moving his hand back to his lap. “Sounds fucking amazing, can’t wait,” he smiled, drinking more booze and handing her the bottle.</p><p>“We can’t get too fucked up, we can’t be hungover tomorrow,” she said, bringing the bottle to her lips for a big gulp. They sat in silence for a bit, listening to the people of Goodneighbor outside laughing with the occasional fight. She sat back on the couch, her body finally starting to relax. Hancock watched the muscles in her arms slowly begin to become less tense as the booze and chems were doing their job on her. Suddenly she sat up. “We should get some sleep.”</p><p>He stretched out his arms to the sky, almost yawning. “Good idea, Doll. I will grab a sleeping bag and sleep downstairs.”</p><p>Before he could get up, she stopped him. “Your bed is big enough for two people. Sleep in here with me,” she said quietly. </p><p>He chuckled at her, “Sure I won’t give you nightmares?”</p><p>She laughed back at him. “We have slept next to each other on the ground, outside, many times during missions. This won’t be any different.” </p><p>He shrugged, and they both headed to the side room where the large bed was. He removed the head red coat and his boots, suddenly shy about his skin. She kicked off her boots and laid down, and Hancock pulled the blanket over her. “Goodnight, Sunshine,” he whispered, but she was already asleep. </p><p>They had fallen asleep with their backs to each other, but at some point in the night Hancock woke up with a soft, warm breath on the back of his neck, and a weight over his stomach. She had moved in her sleep and was laying against him, her arm holding him close. Her deep breathing told him that she was still asleep, so he turned around onto his other side, doing his best to jostle her as little as possible. He closed his eyes to go back to sleep, wanting this moment to last forever. He was just about to drift off again when he felt a small, soft hand on his face. The tips of her fingers were sure and steady as they traced the lines of his rough skin, her thumb tracing his cheek and jaw. His heart went into this throat, and he didn’t want to open his eyes, afraid she would stop. Her hand rested on his face, cupping his cheek in her palm. Without opening his eyes, he grabbed her hand and turned his face to kiss her palm. She didn’t pull back. “Well, I must still be dreamin’,” he whispered. </p><p>He opened his eyes, and she was looking at him, wide eyed. He stared at her, letting her make the decision for what would happen next. She moved closer to him, and he didn’t pull back. Then, it happened. Her lips were on his mouth, a sweet and almost bashful kiss. Upon contact, both of them had a sharp inhale of breath, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. He let her deepen the kiss, wanting her to show him how far she wanted to take this. The hand on her waist moved to the small of her back, just under the hem of her shirt, his calloused fingers caressing the skin there. Her mouth opened to let out a small moan, and he took the chance to press his tongue into her mouth. She returned, and they just laid there together, the only sounds in the room were their lips and chaste kisses. </p><p>After some time, she stopped, pulling away from him slightly. He moved his hand from her waist to her face, cupping her chin to look at him as she tried to look away, blushing. “Hey, Sunshine, it's okay,” he said, his voice more gravelly than usual. </p><p>She looked him in the eyes. “There is a high chance that I will not make it back out of the Glowing Sea,” she whispered. He didn’t say anything. “Something could happen to me.”</p><p>He leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. “I will not let anything happen to you. I promise,” he said. </p><p>She sighed. “I know. I trust you with my life. But what if something happens to you when you are trying to protect me? You have a whole city of people who need you, people who have nowhere else to go outside of Goodneighbor.”</p><p>He smirked. “Let me worry about that. I am no stranger to danger. I could be killed by Raiders at any moment. I have plans, backups, always ready to go,” he confirmed. </p><p>“I couldn’t live with myself if I lost you.”</p><p>“Sunshine, ain’t nothing out there that hasn’t already tried to kill me, and here I am. I will always be by your side, you are a dear friend.”</p><p>He heard her gulp and say meekly, “Is that all we are? Friends?”</p><p>His heart was pounding so loud he was afraid she could hear it. “Just what are you gettin’ at, Sunshine? I mean, would you want to wake up next to this ugly mug every morning?”</p><p>“I love seeing your face everyday, as we fight for the broken. I love hearing your voice as we speak for those without a voice. I need you, and I need to know how you feel,” she said. </p><p>Hancock pulled her close to him again, her nose touching the spot where his nose used to be. “All I want is you, and have for a long time.” He grabbed her face with both of his hands, and pulled her to him for another kiss. This time was less sweet, more hungry. Her arms wrapped around his torso as she pulled him as close as possible pressing her hips against his. He reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, this time pulling it off over her head in one motion. Hancock moved her onto her back, and pushed himself on top of her. Propping himself on his elbows by her face, he hesitated for a moment. </p><p>Feeling his hesitation, she moaned against his mouth. “Please, John.”</p><p>“Please, what? I need to know this is what you want.”</p><p>Barely above a whisper, she said, “I want you.”</p><p>He kissed her again, this time planting kisses on her lips and moving down her jawline. Stopping to suck on her throat, he playfully bit and smiled when she gasped in response. Her hands were all over him, his back, his shoulders. He kept heading down, kissing her collarbone, spending extra time on the spot that was covered in burn scars. Moving down again, he stopped at her breasts. One hand cupped one breast as a finger gently ran over the nipple, growing in anticipation, while his mouth made work of the other nipple. Gently biting, he pulled it with his teeth and her body arched against his as she whimpered. </p><p>He slowly, painstakingly, kept moving. They had time before the sun came up, and he wanted this to last as long as possible. He didn’t know if this would be their last chance for this. He kept planting kisses as he moved south, following the soft line of hair that went from her belly button, past down the top of her pants. At that point, he sat up, kneeling on his knees between her legs. He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, and grabbed the tops of them, waiting a second to read her body language to see for any signs of regret or wanting to stop. Her hips lifted so he could pull off the pants, and so he pulled down, bringing all the articles of clothing and dropping them on the side of the bed. He continued the kissing where he left off, following the line of hair to the spot where the mound of curly, dark hair began. </p><p>She gasped, “John? What are you doing?” </p><p>He chuckled to himself and laid down between her legs, running his tongue over the lips that opened to her center. Her hands immediately went to his scalp, fingers pressing on the twisted and scarred skin that covered him. She had a sharp inhale of breath when he pressed his tongue against the inside of her, and that inhale came out as a soft moan as he found the clit at the top, slightly swollen already. </p><p>She was dominating all of his senses. The smell of her, the taste of her, hearing her moans and how she said his name, feeling her legs move to open wider for him, welcoming his mouth in closer, and when he looked up, all he could see was her arched stomach leading to her mouth, open and her eyes closed. She was already wet, and he slipped a finger inside, delighted at the whimper, then made a come hither movement with that finger and watched her whole body jerk. He took his time, savoring this time, wanting more of her, but he felt her hands grab his shoulders and lift him up to her face. </p><p>“Enough of that,” she laughed. She pulled him in to kiss again, and wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him into her. It happened before Hancock could react. Suddenly, his whole length was in her, and he shuddered on top of her as she groaned, moving her hip around him. </p><p>Propping himself again on his elbows, he looked into her eyes as he slowly started rocking back and forth. This wasn’t some drunk girl at the Third Rail to waste some time with, this was Sole. They found a pace together, and moved with each other, bodies pressed together. Suddenly, she cried out, and he felt her muscles tense around him, squeezing as she got more wet. Feeling her sudden climax with no warning pushed him over the edge. </p><p>“Fuck,” he breathlessly groaned out, as he came inside of her. They laid there for a while, him slowly growing soft in her, refusing to let go. He didn’t want to get off of her, didn’t want this to end. He glanced out the window, and saw the early signs of morning beginning to show. “Fuck!” </p><p>She giggled. “Get off me and get me a cloth to clean up with. We need to get this day started.” </p><p>He did what she asked, and watched her as she cleaned herself up and got dressed. With a heavy heart, he started to get himself ready, pulling on his pants and boots and red coat. Suddenly she walked over to him, and hung her arms around his neck, looking into his black eyes. “This wasn’t a one time thing, you know. I meant what I said, every word of it.”</p><p>He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up off the floor. “Good. Cause as long as I got you, everything else is just details and drug paraphernalia.”</p><p> </p><p>Hancock’s flashback came to an end. They had gone into the Glowing Sea, looking for a doctor that had defected from the Institute and was still alive. They had found him, and Sole got what she needed. Heading out of the Sea, Hancock almost wished that they could stay there forever. He knew when they got back, she would have to meet up with the Synth-Turned-Detective, Valentine, to continue with her mission. Getting back to Goodneighbor, she told him she couldn’t stay more with him, but would be back as soon as she could, kissing him sweetly and leaving him on his balcony of the State House. He knew she would be back, she always came back. </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door downstairs opening and closing. He heard Sole greet his bodyguards, speaking softly to them. He heard her coming up the stairs, her walk different. She was slower, limping. He gripped the bottle of liquor in his hand as she stood in his doorway. He smiled at her, “Well, Sunshine, aren’t you a sight- what the fuck!” His thoughts were interrupted when he saw her in the doorway. She was trying to smile at him, but half of her face had a deep gash, crudely sewn together. One eye was swollen shut with a cut above it. He knew an injury from a pistol whip when he saw it. She leaned on the doorway, putting the weight from the right side of her body on something solid. </p><p>“Hello, love. Miss me?” she groaned out. He ran to her, and she collapsed in his arms. </p><p>“What happened?!?” He shouted, louder than he meant to. </p><p>She looked up at him and he lifted her, carrying her like a bride across the room to the bed on the other side. “Raiders.” His heart went into his throat, and she coughed. Specks of blood appeared around her mouth. “Raiders happened. I got away,” she grinned. </p><p>Hancock laid her on the bed and looked down at her. His mind was racing. Raiders are blood thirsty, psychopathic killers. Women, children, the elderly, does not matter. Those sick bastards kill everyone, no one is captured by the Raiders and lives, except for one thing. Hancock swallowed the lump in his throat and Sole began to cry. </p><p>“Don’t worry, love. You are here, now. You are safe.” Her sobs turned to pathetic whimpers. “And I will kill every last one of them,” he growled through his teeth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Only Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John takes care of Sole in the best ways he knows how. Also, implied rape/non-con in here. Not any specific details but it is mentioned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hancock groaned, and caught her just as her knees collapsed underneath. His arms went under her shoulders and she gasped in pain. Picking her up, he carried her across the room and settled her on the bed. He stood back to look at her for a minute, suppressing his anger. She didn’t need to deal with that right now. </p><p>She opened her mouth to speak and he cut her off. “Not right now. Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”</p><p>She nodded. “I saw Dr. Amari first, she gave me a once over. Nothing too serious,” she smiled at him, trying to fool him but he wasn’t falling for it. </p><p>He walked over to the tub in the corner. She had insisted he install it, long before their flirtations led to emotions. She was a pre-war gal, and liked to be clean, and he had humored her. The water coming out of the tap wasn’t hot, but it was warm and from a purifier. Plugging the tub and letting the water run, he walked back over to her and took her hand to pull her up. She winced, getting on her feet. He knelt down in front of her. “Hold onto my shoulders, I am gonna help you.” </p><p>She began to argue then got quiet, doing what he said. She gingerly placed her hands on his shoulders and he undid the laces on her boots, pulling them off one by one. He slowly undid the belt on her pants to take them off and she flinched, grabbing his hands, almost falling back. </p><p>“Hey, I ain’t gonna touch ya, Doll. Just helping you get undressed so we can get you cleaned up.” </p><p>She didn’t relax, but she left him coaxing the pants down her legs, wincing as he pulled past the large bruises that covered her inner thighs, the cuts down her leg. He ignored it, pretended that it didn’t phase him. Hancock slowly stood, face to face, so close he could feel her breath on his mouth. Looking directly into her eyes, he said, “Arms up.”</p><p>For the first time he had ever seen, she did what she was told. That stabbed him in the chest like a dagger. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt and slowly pulled that up and off. She wasn’t wearing her usual underwear, or a bra. Without warning, he grabbed her and carried her again, like a princess, walking over to the tub and slowly setting her down in the water. </p><p>She gasped with the water hit the cuts and bruises. “I know, Sunshine. I know.” He cooed, rubbing her back as she settled in the tub. She pulled her knees to her chest, chin resting there, arms enveloping her legs. He dipped a hand in the water and brought a handful of it to her neck, letting it pour back down. She opened her mouth to talk and he shushed her. They swat in silence for a long time, him just gently running his hands down her back, cleaning her as gently as possible. </p><p>She sighed. “Sinjin.”<br/>Hancock couldn’t suppress the growl that came from deep in his chest. Sinjin was the worst of the worst, and he had been wanting to take that fucker down for a long time. Well, now is as good a time as any. “Sit here, Sunshine. I will be back in a minute.”</p><p>She looked up at him. “Where are you going?”</p><p>He smiled and cupped her chin, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Just down the hall. Gotta talk to Fahrenheit, get a plan in motion.” She nodded and set her chin back to her knees.</p><p>Hancock walked out of the room, stopping to look at her from the doorway. She looked almost pitiful, but he knew she would be okay. He closed the door, and practically ran down the hallway to Fahrenheit’s room. He thought of the young woman that was now his bodyguard, his most trusted other than Sole. He thought of the day years ago, as a young teen, she had stomped into the State House and without warning, had slapped him. He had almost shot her when she told him about how she was his daughter, that she was a product of a one night stand with her mother before he was a ghoul, and how her mother was killed by raiders so by god, he was going to give her a job. He stopped at the door and hesitated before turning the handle. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed his body. This had to be handled with intelligence, Fahr was not going to be willing to just go up against the strongest raider in the Commonwealth. </p><p>He knocked twice and before he got a response, opened the door. Fahr was laying on the couch, her face buried in the lap of a young woman he had seen in the Third Rail. He chuckled to himself, Fahr shooting up and covering her partner in a blanket.</p><p>“And just what the fuck do you think you are doing, barging in here?” she growled at him. </p><p>Hancock held his hands out, palms up, as a sign of immediate surrender. “Should have locked your door. You know I don’t barge in without good reason. We need to talk. Now.” He gestured at the young lady, still in shock and trying to cover herself. “Sorry to interrupt, but introductions will have to wait for another day.” He nodded his head in the direction of the door, and she got the hint. Pulling her skirt down she cleared her throat, planted a light kiss on Fahr, and ran off, blushing. </p><p>Hancock chuckled when the door closed behind them with a click. “Well, Fahr, she is cute. Looks kind of innocent for your usual taste,” he said. </p><p>She wiped off her mouth and took a swing of the whiskey in the glass that had been sitting on the table. “This had better be good, I been talking her up for a week and I finally got her in my bed. Gonna take me another week to undo the damage of Mayor Hancock walking in while I eat her out.”</p><p>Hancock chuckled again. She motioned for him to sit and he shook his head. “Not gonna be here long. Got work for you. A lot of work. I am going to cut to the chase. Sole is back, and she had been captured by raiders. She is still alive, but they had her for a while. You know what that means,” he said as her eyes widened and her face turned red.</p><p>“How is she?”</p><p>Hancock sighed. “Not good. Real fucked up. Like, bad fucked up. I gotta take care of her right now so I need you to get started on some recon. Get an army together. Maybe get hold of the Minutemen? I know you ain’t a fan of them but they look up to her and owe her a shit ton for all the work she does for them.”</p><p>Fahrenheit was already on the couch, taking a notebook and making notes. Hancock felt a twinge of pride. He had made sure she learned how to read and write when she began working for him. Not many people could read in the Commonwealth, but he wanted to give his daughter every upper hand he could. She nodded at him to go on, and noticed his hesitation. She put down her pen and asked, “Who?”</p><p>“Sinjin.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck me, Hancock.” She said with a groan. </p><p>He smiled, “I ain’t into that, sorry to disappoint you.”</p><p>She groaned again. “Gross. Ugh, well it was a matter of time before we were going to have to kill him. Yeah, we are going to need an army, and more. This is going to take some time.”</p><p>Hancock nodded. “Patience is one of my top virtues. We are gonna do this right, don’t care how long it takes. And it is okay if it takes a while, because I want her to be there for it and it is going to take a while for her to heal. Oh, speaking of that, you got any med-x? Wanna get her loopy enough to relax and sleep.” </p><p>Fahrenheit walked over to an end table, pulled out a vial and a package of syringes. “You owe me.”</p><p>Hancock laughed, “Whatever, come see me later and I will give you some jet.” He stood there a moment, looking at her. They shared a nod, and he walked out the door without a word. Crossing the hallway in just a few strides, he made it back to the room where Sole was bathing. She had a bar of soap in her hands, and was running it in figure eights on her leg. </p><p>“Give me your arm,” he said.</p><p>She looked at him, bewildered, and he showed her the chems in his hand. She hesitated for only a moment, before sighing and giving him her arm. He carefully injected the medication and watched as her body almost immediately relaxed. Shit, she was holding herself so tight. As the chem flowed through her system, she began to hum, which brought a smile to Hancock’s lips. </p><p>Without saying anything, he stood up and pulled her up by the shoulders. Grabbing a long and clean flannel shirt, he wrapped her in it and slowly helped her walk across the room into bed. He expected protests but as soon as her head hit the pillow, she pulled him down next to her and fell asleep. Hancock laid on his side, looking at her, petting her hair with his fingertips, and swallowed the lump in his throat, before drifting off to sleep himself. </p><p> </p><p>When Hancock woke up, the room was completely dark, and he felt a warm hand gripping his cock. He groaned, and reached out his hands to find her, putting his hands on the sides of her face, as if he was holding her still. “What’s on your mind, Sunshine?”</p><p>“I want you.”</p><p>Hancock cleared his throat. “Probably not the best time, love.”</p><p>“I need you.” He felt a tear fall down her cheek onto the hand cupping her face. </p><p>“You need to heal.”</p><p>“I’m not fucking delicate,” she snapped. </p><p>“Yes, I know. And I am not going to say I know exactly what happened to you, but I have a good idea. And I kinda have an idea of what you are trying to do right now. I’m not going anywhere, Doll. I followed your overzealous ass into the Glowing Sea. I promise, I am not going anywhere. You need to rest.”</p><p>Her breath caught, and he knew she was trying to stop crying. “I just.” She swallowed hard. “I just want to take my body back.”</p><p>Hancock didn’t say anything, rubbing the thumb over her cheekbone. He had no idea what to say.</p><p>She sighed. “I need to reclaim my body as my own.”</p><p>He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. “I can understand that. And we will have plenty of time for that, I promise. I am not going anywhere and neither are you. Fahrenheit is working on recon as we speak, it is going to take a long time to get this organized. But when the time comes, you will be healed enough to fight, and you will be the one to take him down. I promise.”</p><p>She sighed again, this time lighter, and moved her body to cradle against his. He rubbed her shoulder again, whispering gentle words in her ear until she passed out again.</p><p> </p><p>The month went by both slowly and quickly. Dr. Amari paid visits, to check on her healing and mental health. Every morning Hancock woke up and got mayoral duties done in the morning, and spent the rest of the day with Sole. Any other woman and he would be bored out of his mind, but not her. They mostly just sat in silence, maybe small talk here and there. He spent his days making her as comfortable as possible. She was doing quite a few chems to relax, but he didn’t judge. Especially as he was sitting next to her, doing the same thing. </p><p>One day, she woke up early. “I am going to go see Amari.” she stated. </p><p>He looked over at her. “Want me to come with?”</p><p>She shook her head. “No. I want to do this on my own.”</p><p>He reached out and cupped her elbow, pulling her to him. “Be careful.”</p><p>She threw her head back and laughed. God, he had missed that laugh. “I am just going across the street. You can watch me from the balcony.” She leaned in to give a peck on the corner of his mouth, then turned on her heel and walked out. </p><p>Hancock sighed, and slumped into a chair. She was gone maybe an hour, and came back, looking pale. “What’s wrong? You okay?”</p><p>She attempted to smile at him, but it failed and she just asked, “Where is Fahr?”</p><p>Hancock shrugged. “In her office, I assume. Or at the Third Rail trying to talk that pretty little thing back up into her office.”</p><p>Sole merely raised an eyebrow, then walked out. He heard her knock on Fahrenheit’s door, and Farenheit answered. Hushed voices were whispering back and forth. He was damned curious to what was going on, and did not like being left out of plans. When she came back in, he did his best to hide the pathetic jealousy he felt. “What’s going on, Sunshine?”</p><p>She sat down on the chair across from her. “Fahrenheit is going to run a quick errand for me. Don’t worry, it won’t take long.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, Hancock having no idea what to say. He didn’t like being left out, but he respected Sole enough not to pry. In less than an hour, Fahrenheit was back. She had a bottle of chems in her hand, and handed them to Sole. “Here ya go. I recommend mixing this with a little med-x.”</p><p>And with that, Fahrenheit was out of the room, leaving Hancock to look at Sole. Her hands were shaking. He leaned over and placed his hands on hers. “Please tell me what is going on.”</p><p>She smiled up at him, and walked to the counter to get a bottle of whiskey, pouring a glass. Carefully opening the container, she took two of the capsules out, swallowing the glass in would gulp. The look on her face seemed to relax, like that was all she needed. She looked over at Hancock. “I am going to lay down for a while,” was all she said, and headed to bed. </p><p>“Alright, Doll. I will be right here. Work on some paperwork,” he said, walking over to sit behind his desk. </p><p>She fell asleep quickly, he noticed the deep, slow breaths. He relaxed himself and started going over the bookkeeping for the town's budgets, losing time in the numbers. Frowning over the profit margins from the Third Rail, he heard Sole scream. He got up immediately. She had been having nightmares the past month and if he did not try to comfort her, they would get worse. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over her with an arm on the other side of her body, his other arm grasping her shoulder as he rubbed it with his thumb, he gently said, “Shh, wake up. I am here, it is okay.”</p><p>She whimpered. “I am not asleep.”</p><p>He sat back. “What do you need, Sunshine.”</p><p>She looked over at him, her eyes glassy almost like she had a fever. “Med-x. And maybe a hit of jet.”</p><p>He nodded, getting up to get it for her. Walking to where he sat on the bed, he watched her grimace as she sat up. When she sat up, the blanket fell from her and that was when he saw it. Blood. A lot of blood. Coming from her. </p><p>Hancock was confused, and just sat there, staring for a moment. Was this a period? Sole hadn’t had one before, not like this. Most women don’t have them anymore due to the radiation. That was why there were so few children running around. He looked up, meeting her eyes, saying nothing but asking a hundred questions. </p><p>She just stared back, maybe hoping he would figure it out without telling her. He had forgotten the med-x in his hand, and injected it into her arm for her. Getting up, he got her a towel to clean up with. She blushed, and held the towel between her legs. <br/>“Care to tell me what is going on? I am into a lot of kinky shit, but a woman bleeding out in front of me is not one of them.” he tried to make it sound like a joke, but it fell flat. </p><p>Sole sighed and cast her eyes down. “Fahr said it will only take a day or two, because I am not that far along.”</p><p>Hancock became more confused before he finally realized what was happening. She was pregnant. Fahrenheit got her pills to take care of the problem. How did Fahrenheit know where to get them? Those pills are hard to come by, and she wasn’t into men. Hancock shook his head to get his thoughts back on track, when a realization hit him. “I am sterile because I am a ghoul. I can not get you pregnant.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Hancock groaned, what he suspected was finally crystal clear in front of him. Sole looked ashamed of herself, and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap, and she wiggled away from him. “I am going to get blood on you,” she said, beginning to smile. </p><p>“Eh, you know, I am starting to think I might have a kink for that. I have eaten your ass, little blood on my lap ain’t gonna hurt nothing.”</p><p>Sole threw her head back and laughed, hard. So hard, she snorted. He hadn’t heard that laugh in so long. As her head was thrown back, he leaned forward and kissed her neck. She inhaled fast, and on the exhale was a soft moan. He pulled the canister of jet out of his pocket. “Here you go, take a hit. You’ll be able to relax.”</p><p>She inhaled the chem deeply, and melted against him, still in his lap. Her face against his chest, she didn’t even look up at him and ask, “When are we gonna talk about this?”</p><p>He moved his thumb over the soft spot in the small of her back. “When you are ready.”</p><p>She looked up at him and smiled. Suddenly, the door to the bedroom slammed open, like someone kicked it. Hancock almost grabbed his pistol when he saw an orange mohawk. “Fahr, you real fucking lucky I was distracted enough to hesitate.”</p><p>Fahrenheit waved him off and said, “I got news.”</p><p>Sole perked up in his arms. “What is it?”</p><p>Fahrenheit clapped her hands together. “We move out in six days. Got the Minutemen to finally agree. We got some power armor from the Brotherhood of Steel- by the way, I ever minute how much I hate those bigots?”</p><p>Hancock chuckled. “Only every time they are brought up.”</p><p>Fahrenheit waved him off again. “Anyway, pulled some favors. Got a location locked in. Hurry up and get to feeling better, Sole, cause we gonna kill us some goddamn raiders.”</p><p>Sole perked up and smiled, this time the smile reaching her eyes. “Fuck yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>